The present disclosure relates to the field of anti-terrorist security systems for commercial aircraft. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor system.
In current aircraft, pilots and/or flight crews are vulnerable to catastrophic events that may place the aircraft and all aboard the aircraft in jeopardy. Events, such as, physical mishaps and even terrorist attacks on the pilot and crew are possible. If the pilot, and crew capable of operating the aircraft become disabled, then the aircraft could be placed into peril. Also, if terrorists or highjackers disable the pilot, then they can take command of the aircraft and use it for their own sinister interests that may place others at risk of injury or even death. What is needed is a system that can prevent the risks of injury and even great tragedy due to the loss of a pilot or aircraft highjacking.